An image recording apparatus records an image onto a recording paper by making recording material such as ink adhere on the recording paper. Thus, recording processing of the image recording apparatus involves purchase and management of consumables such as a cartridge filled with the recording material; however, the purchase and management of the consumables are troublesome to a user. Thus, in recent years, some services provide management, delivery, or the like of the cartridge. In such services, a new cartridge is ordered in response to the attachment of a spare cartridge to the image forming apparatus.